transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Megatron (Armada Fanon)
Megatron is a decepticon in Universes: ut Bio: the Personal Files of Optimus Prime, Autobot Leader Megatron is evil incarnate... the twisted essence of hatred and tyranny given mechanical form. As leader of the Decepticons, he is my sworn enemy. He's an adversary I have grown to fear, at that... but the fact is that I once admired him, long ago. I first heard of Megatron during my early cycles serving at the Cybertronian Military Academy. There, the other recruits and I heard tales of a warrior so powerful that none could stand against him...a soldier who not only commanded great strength and amazing abilities, but also one of the greatest intellects on the planet; a legendary figure, indeed. However, his power would eventually corrupt him and he soon mounted a rebellion against the governments of Cybertron after building a massive force known as the Decepticon army. He dedicated this army to not only the conquest of Cybertron, but of the entire universe. It wasn't until returning to the Academy from my first mission as an active field commander that I learned just how insatiable and ruthless his thirst for power truly was. While passing an Energon refinery, I saw firsthand the Decepticons' handiwork. The stories that I heard as a fledgling recruit paled in comparison to the actual death and destruction left in Megatron's wake. The entire facility was burned to the ground, and the security force that had been guarding it...though I scrambled to assist my former peers, I was forced to watch helplessly as many of them entered terminal stasis. I quickly realized that this icon from my youth was nothing more than a merciless, power-hungry tyrant----one that had to be stopped, no matter what the cost. Many say that Megatron and I are opposite sides of the same coin...both so inextricably linked to our respective causes that we've become their living embodiments. To an extent this may be true.. .but while I try to inspire my troops' loyalty with courage and camaraderie, Megatron chooses to base his leadership on brutality and fear. Weapons and Abilities: Megatron is easily one of the most physically powerful warriors in the Decepticon regime--perhaps the most powerful. Autobot intelligence suggests that Megatron's primary cannon is able to siphon energy inter-dimensionally from a still-unidentified source and channel it in the form of a concentrated anti-matter blast. However, there is no hard evidence to support these claims as any Autobot unfortunate enough to fall victim to the weapon has been completely vaporized. Also, rumors have recently surfaced regarding a reformatted version of Megatron with several major enhancements...I shudder to think. Weaknesses: Megatron's only true weakness, if you could call it that, is his utter lack of remorse. In his optics, total control of the universe is his birthright, and he's fully prepared to do anything and everything in his power to achieve that goal-no matter how many lives must be lost. He's not the type to share his power with subordinates, nor does he view them as anything more than ends to his sinister means. But to a tyrant such as Megatron, perhaps he sees this as one of his greatest attributes. Toy ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Males